Because I Love You
by AngelTalion
Summary: Angel, Spike, and Faith have a lovely happy relationship. They all appear happy but some times when you love something you have to let it go. AngelFaith AngelSpike SpikeFaith


Title: Because I Love You (1/1)

Author: Tali

Rating: PG-13 (light cursing sex talk)

Disclaimer: Angel, Spike, and Faith belong to Joss and his big network friends... please do not sue, I intend no copyright infringement. The song is Michael Jackson's "You Are Not Alone."

Feedback: Sure ... maybe you can cheer me up.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I always thought things were perfect. We both had Faith, and when Faith was off doing her thing, we had one another. The chain of command was properly followed. I was on top, Faith was securely in the middle, and Spike at the bottom, he seemed to like it there, believe it or not. Things were very beautiful, for a long time everything seemed so right in our world. Then they shifted, the longer I was with her, the more I fell for her. Faith had this odd charm, you couldn't help but love her the second you met her, but the longer you knew her the more you had to love her. And I did, then I found out she felt the same. I'd never been so happy, never.

That I had someone to love and protect who loved me in return was amazing. She loved me for me. No matter how flawed she found out I was, it never failed, she never failed ... to amaze me at every turn. As crazy as it sounds, I loved Spike too. I'd always been fond of him, but seeing him daily, he was almost adorable. The things he did and said, that weren't totally repulsive were oddly endearing.

Most of all I loved when we were all together. It was what made me come home a little earlier every evening, knowing they were going to be there to great me. Knowing even if Faith had something she had to go do, or deal with, Spike would be there. I swear I thought everything was perfect. I knew he had initially come because of Faith, but I thought we'd moved beyond that. That somehow ... one way or another he accepted being part of the family.

"Spike... how can you say that? Don't you love Angel?" Faith said a bit shocked. Angel stood in the open front doorway, Faith and Spike were talking in the kitchen.

"Now you know that's not what I'm saying." Spike growled. "I'm just saying I'm not in love with him. I came for you. I want you ... sometimes... I wonder if you really care? It's not easy to sit by and watch the two of you. You're so bloody in love it kills." His fist hit the table. "Do you even think about me? What its like?"

"You're in love with me?" Faith blinked in almost shock. She knew there were feelings there, but nothing like what he'd just declared.

"Bloody hell! Listen to me Faith. I don't think this is working. Peaches and you... it's different." Sighing his head fell into his hands. "It's not a place I belong."

"Yes, it is!" Something inside her snapped and she was shaking, fear that Spike was leaving turned her cold making her shiver. "Spike... you can't leave. I won't let you. You're MINE!" She insisted. "Spike please..." Moving to his side she knelt by his chair taking his hands. "I do love you... I need you. I NEED YOU." She insisted. "Please don't..." Tears began streaming down her face and she shook her head not able to say the words. "Things between Angel and I went sour ... and you know that wasn't too long ago. What if it happens again, only this time, I'm alone I don't have you."

"Ok.. ok Baby... calm down." Pulling her up he held her hugging her, trying to calm her damning himself for upsetting her so much. "Shhh... quiet love, Angel will be home soon. You don't want him seeing you like this... shhh..." Spike comforted Faith. Desperate to appease her, knowing now that the initial fear was over, her temper would take hold.

Angel turned walking out the door, shutting it silently and moving to the streets. He and Spike and Faith had gotten a nice house, leaving the hotel for business purposes. Hitting the streets he walked thinking.

Faith paced the floor glaring at Spike, who was now sitting gingerly on the floor at the foot of her chair. "Where is HE?" She threw her hands up worriedly. The front door rattled with keys and Angel walked in looking rather worn. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Faith demanded pouncing him kissing Angel hard. "Cordy said you left forever ago!" She accused softly.

"I walked home... and found a nest. I thought I was up for the action, sorry to worry you." He smiled down at her loving the way she worried. Looking over at Spike, who looked slightly pleased his sire was now the one under her fire. "Let me shower... and I'll be in to bed." He promised kissing her devouring her mouth like a staving man. When he passed Spike, he gave the blond the same attention.

As Angel finished toweling off he moved to the bed smiling at how Faith curled protectively around Spike. Sliding in behind Faith he purred, content for the moment with his lovers.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I'm watching, from the upper deck of the dance club. They really are beautiful. This really isn't too hard a decision to make. Once Faith confided in me what Spike had said, and when Spike finally came clean with me, well I knew what to do. Not that this is easy either. The song I had requested came on and I smiled, as they began to slow dance. The two of them really do have odd taste in music, but I must be honest I enjoy the ballad as well. Sighing I moved down to the table they'd procured and reserved for themselves. Leaving the envelope on the table I moved from the club. I hope they'll be happy together...

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_though we're far apart_

_you're always in my heart_

_You are not alone..._


End file.
